Sieh mir in die Augen
by nebelhorn
Summary: Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du wirklich meinen Tod willst.“ Ihre Stimme klang so verdächtig ruhig und leicht, völlig in Dissonanz zu ihren vorherigen wütenden Ausrufen. Achtung: Rating M


Mir gehört nur die FF, nicht die Harry Potter Welt.

**Achtung**: Es hat nicht umsonst ein M-Rating.

_**---------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------**_

**Sieh mir in die Augen**

_**---------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------**_

„_Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du wirklich __meinen Tod willst."_

Ihre Stimme klang so verdächtig ruhig und leicht, völlig in Dissonanz zu ihren vorherigen wütenden Ausrufen.

Ich habe sie damals wirklich provoziert- richtig provoziert. Ich weiß nicht mehr den genauen Wortlaut, aber es ging auf jeden Fall um ihre tote Mutter. Ihre durch die Todesesser beseitigte Mutter. Ich habe den verletzendsten Ausdruck gewählt, den ich hätte wählen können.

Und sie war auch verletzt.

Jetzt, im Nachhinein, habe ich die Gabe der Reflexion erlangt. Ich kann sagen, dass sie wirklich verletzt war, weil ich es nachfühlen kann. Sie ist implodiert um ihren Schmerz zu verbergen. So, wie ich das auch gemacht hätte. Wie es die allermeisten Menschen machen.

Ich, ich war jung. Ich war wütend und einsam. Ich war ein verzogener Halbwüchsiger. Ich war nicht in der Lage, mich in andere Menschen hinein zu versetzen.

Und ich lachte über ihre Wut, begegnete ihr mit Spott und Verachtung und sagte eiskalt, dass ich sie nur zu gerne selber tot sehen würde.

_Ihr lebloser Körper __aufgedunsen und wabbelig liegt halb im Wasser, halb im Dreck. Sie ist voller Schlamm. Schlamm wie in Schlammblut._

Ich wollte schockieren- etwas sagen, was die unsichtbare Grenze zwischen Feinden noch mal sprengen würde. Etwas Grausames und Hässliches.

_Ihre Haut ist eine Palette von Grautönen, ihre Wimpern sind lang, länger als zu Lebzeiten, und __stehen wie abgeknickte Spinnenbeine in alle Richtungen ab._

Und es hat gewirkt. Und wie es gewirkt hat! Sie konnte gerade noch ein erschrecktes Keuchen unterdrücken.

_Haare. So viele feine, braune, gekräuselte Haare. Überall. Ihr Kopf ruht wie auf einem Kissen aus Tausenden __Drähten. _

Damals, damals habe ich triumphiert. Und wie ich triumphiert habe! Wie sie doch angebissen hat! Wie mein verbaler Schlag in die Kniekehle für sie doch so schön unvorbereitet kam! Perfekt.

_Und ihre Haare sind seltsamerweise nicht dreckig, nass ja, aber __sie sind so glänzend und vital. So, als hätte sie sie zum ersten Mal gewaschen. In der Pfütze aus Schlamm und Blut. Sprichwörtlich Schlamm-Blut._

Jetzt, wenn ich zurück denke und alles im Kopf noch mal durchgehe, kann ich mich nur an einen einzigen Satz aus dieser Unterhaltung genau erinnern. Einen Satz von ihr. Den Satz, der mich bis in alle Ewigkeit verfolgen wird.

_Ihre Fingernägel sind matt-rosa und mit einer feinen Schicht Klarlack überzogen. Sie reflektieren das spärliche Herbstlicht, __das durch den Blättervorhang hindurch tropft. _

_Ihre Lippen sind geschwollen und haben jetzt so eine unnatürliche Größe und Farbe, dass ich unwillkürlich an Nacktschnecken denken muss._

Sie hat nie eine wirklich wichtige Rolle in meinem Leben gespielt. Bis… ja, bis zu diesem Tag. Und ich weiß selber nicht, ob dieser eine Satz an sich gereicht hätte oder ob das andere notwendig war. Wozu? Um die Gabe der Selbstreflexion zu entwickeln. Um ich zu werden. Um Trauer zu empfinden.

_Die Handflächen zeigen nach oben, so, als hätte sie sich ergeben. Ihre Finger sind fette, dreckige Würste. _

Sie sagte es, sagte es leise und bereit, mir, dem halbstarken Todesesserkind völlig schutzlos gegenüber zu treten. In die Augen zu schauen.

_Ihre Augen stehen halb offen, das Weiß ist nicht weiß. Es ist gelblich-bräunlich. Zwischendrin sieht man ein paar kleine, aufgeplatzte Blutadern._

Und ich bin erschrocken. Habe einen Augenblick lang nicht gewusst, was ich sagen soll.

_Ihr Körper, voll gesogen mit Wasser liegt in der unnatürlichsten Position, die ich je gesehen habe. Abgewinkeltes rechtes Bein, eingeknicktes Linkes. Halbverdrehter Rumpf, zur Seite gedrehter Kopf. Rechter Arm knapp über den Kopf, linker an der Seite entlang und verdreht._

Und dann schaute ich ihr in die Augen. Ich sah Auflehnung und eine Herausforderung. Und ich sagte, dass ich sie wirklich tot sehen will.

_Und es ist nur eine Sekunde, in der ich sie anschaue. Ein Augenblick, in dem ich alle Einzelheiten ihres toten, verstümmelten Körpers wahrnehme. Dann drehe ich mich panisch weg und kotze ins Gra__s. _

Und in dem Augenblick wollte ich sie auch tot sehen.

_Ich erbreche mich immer und immer wieder, bis nur noch gelblicher Schleim rauskommt. Dann habe ich nicht mal mehr Spucke übrig. _

Ich wollte sie tot sehen und das habe ich auch. Das Schlammblut hat mir gegeben, was ich wollte.

_Ich bemerke plötzlich ein dünnes Rinnsal dreckig-roten Wassers an meine rechte Hand heran kriechen und ich springe schreiend auf. Es ist ihr Blut! _

Die letzte Schlacht. Die Schlacht um Hogsmead.

Alles war voller Wasser, Blut und Dreck. Meine Schuhe sanken immer wieder ein und ich fror.

Dann, dann habe ich sie auf einer versumpfen Waldlichtung gefunden. Tot. Mit Folterspuren über den ganzen nackten Körper. Mit aufgeweichter Haut und geschwollenen Gliedern. Tot!

_Und ich renne und renne und renne. Ich husche zwischen Bäumen, springe über Pfützen und drehe mich nicht um. Ich habe Angst._

Ich bin von ihrer Leiche weggerannt. Vor dem schrecklichsten Anblick meines Lebens. Vor den Todesessern. Vor mir selber.

_Und irgendwann kann ich nicht mehr. Ich sinke auf den Boden, mein Herz rast und ich schnappe keuchend nach Luft. Es ist dunkel, kalt und nass- meine Schuhe sind __durchnässt, ich kann meine Zehen nicht mehr spüren. Den Umhang habe ich am dornigen Unterholz zerfetzt. Den Zauberstab habe ich irgendwann fallen lassen. _

Ich bin die ganze Nacht durch den Wald geirrt, eiskalt und völlig aufgelöst. Irgendwann bin ich in einem Muggeldorf raus gekommen. Nach drei Tagen war ich wieder in der Zauberwelt.

_Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich kann meine Augen nicht schließen. Bilder eines ekelhaften, widerwärtigen Leibes flackern am Rande meines Verstandes. Ich sehe Blut langsam auf mich zukriechen._

Sie hat mich gerettet. Mein Leben. Vielleicht sogar die Zauberwelt.

Voldemort ist gefallen. Es war Potter. Er hat den Lord getötet, als dieser sich an ihrem Tod ergötzt hat.

Alle festgenommenen Todesesser haben ohne Prozess die Todesstraffe gekriegt. Nicht wie letztes mal.

Ich habe nie erfahren, wer sie getötet hat.

_Ich denke immer wieder zurück. An ihre eine Frage und meine Antwort. Mein Gott, wie sehr ich mich doch geirrt habe! Wie schlecht ich mich selber doch kannte! Wie schlecht ich die Realität kannte!_

Wäre ich auf dem Schlachtfeld geblieben, wäre ich jetzt tot. Hätte ich sie nicht gesehen, wäre ich jetzt tot. Hätte sie es damals nicht gesagt, wäre ich jetzt tot.

_Ich spüre zum ersten __Mal im Leben das Gefühl der Reue. Ich bereue es. Ich bereue es, ihr den Tod gewünscht zu haben._

Und auch wenn ich jetzt tot wäre, ich wünschte ich hätte ihr nie gesagt, dass sie sterben soll. Ich wäre als ein besserer Mensch gestorben.

_Und ich lerne mit der Schuld zu leben. Ich lerne den Selbsthass in Griff zu kriegen. Ich lerne, nicht mehr von rausragenden Ellbogenknochen zu träumen._

Sie hat mein Leben gerettet. Und mein Gefühl für die Wirklichkeit. Und meine Seele, wenn es sie denn wirklich gibt.

„_Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du wirklich willst, dass ich sterbe."_

Und ich habe sie nicht wirklich gehasst. Nicht mit all meinen Sinnen.

_**---------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------**_

Ich wollte mal versuchen, das Eckelgefühl einwenig anders einzusetzen, als es normalerweise in den FF geschieht.

Was haltet ihr davon?


End file.
